bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Mama
" is a song by the American hip hop band Black Eyed Peas. It reached #23 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. The 2004 single is the third one taken from their 2003 album Elephunk. *Played in the first "silhouette" television commercial for the iPod. *Played in the 2004 films Along Came Polly and Garfield: The Movie. *Played in a 2006 episode of Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County. http:// "Hey Mama" was released as the album's third single in 2004 and was a moderate hit. The single was played in the original television commercial for the iPod, and was also played in the movie Garfield : The movie. "Hey Mama" has reached #3 in Switzerland, #4 in Australia, Austria and New Zealand. It has also reached #6 in the UK becoming their third top ten hit. "Hey Mama" also reached #9 in Canada and #23 in the US becoming another success for the group. The song was also featured in 2007 in Konami's Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 on the Xbox gaming system. "Hey Mama" was Black Eyed Peas's first song to chart on the Latin America Top 40 (tied with "Shut Up" which debuted the same week at #28.); it debuted and peaked in the week that the chart was created at #35, mostly because the chart was created after its peak in Latin-American countries. The single was also sampled for their 2006 hit, "Mas Que Nada". http:// The song Hey Mama has three different versions: the album version, the radio edit, and the music video version. The album version has the shortest length. The radio edit has a slightly different beat than the album version, replaces the offensive words, and cuts Tippa Irie's final solo vocal replacing it with a solo vocal with Fergie and adding in vocals from Apl.de.ap and Taboo. The video version has an extended length of time at the end, where there are no lyrics heard. The version used for the single was the radio edit. http:// The music video features 3 main locations, the first shown being a psychedelic limbo, where the BEP does breakdancing and the main verse of the song is sung. (Hey Mama, this that beat that make you move, mama). The color scheme is mostly yellow, red, brown and off-white. The second is the vertically-black-and-white striped canvas-room. A few parts are sung in here, but the main one is the one featuring Fergie. The third one is the club dance scene, which has lots of background characters dancing. The music video features the edited version of the song. ("We drop bombs like we in the middle east" has been replaced by "We drop bombs cuz we shake it to the beat", and the words "tits" is replaced with a short female moan. "This the shit that make you move." is replaced with "This the beat that make you move". "No need to carry nine millimeter clips, dont wanna squeeze trigger, just wanna squeeze tits" is replaced with "I dont discriminate, I please chicks. Asian, Caucasian, black, I squeeze (moan)" ) and the word "niggas" is replaced with "people".Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Elephunk